Zones or portions of wellbores are often isolated from one another. The barriers used to isolate the zones need to be tested for hydraulic integrity and pressure integrity.
Traditional methods of testing the barriers include applying pressure from the surface to the whole volume of the wellbore between the barrier and the surface. The traditional methods of testing barriers can cause damage to the wellbore or to the integrity of the pre-existing annulus barriers.